Future warrior Cassiopeia
by Wildgirl6
Summary: The time has come to protect the future as one young girl defends to fight for what she believes is right.
1. Introduction

Hello everyone and welcome to Future warrior CG, the second follow-up to the Future is wild.

I came up with this idea from two of my favourite anime/ manga series of all time, "Sailor Moon", and "Mew mew power."

* * *

Cassiopeia "C.G." Gaia: The leader of the team. She comes from the distant future of 12,000 A.D. At first, she is cautious and robotic, but after spending time with Emily, Ethan and Luis, she is more emotional and outgoing while retaining a serious side. Her future scout identity is Windrunner CG or Cassiopeia, the warrior of Ki and justice.

Emily Lornatae: The heart and voice of reason of the team. She spends a lot of time with her best friends and taking of Squibbon, Atietis, and Futura. She often tries to befriend everyone animal she sees and tries to settle disputes down peacefully, but both often end up failing miserably. Her future scout identity is Forest Flish Emily, the warrior of nature and love.

Ethan Bolato: The muscle of the team. He is brash, overconfident, and adventurous and is willing to take more dangerous tasks that the others. He often cracks up bad jokes and teases Luis for his overly cautious attidute. His future scout identity is Carakiller Ethan, the warrior of fire and strength.

Luis Calabasas: The brains of the team. He is arguably the smartest of the team, but he is not the bravest. He prefers to use his smarts over strength. He serves as the comic relief. His future scout identity is Spitfire bird Luis, the warrior of wind and wisdom.

Linussania "Linus" Gaia: The wise mentor of the team. He is the sole adult member of the team and the father of CG. He is solemn, cold and very serious towards others, especially his daughter. His future scout identity is Gannetwhale Linus or Linussania, the warrior of Water and solemnity.

Squibbon "Squibby": Squibbon, sometimes called "Squibby", is Emily's pet Squibbon. He was stowed away on the Time Flyer and eventually adopted by Emily. He currently lives with Emily and her family in the 21st century. He also, along with Luis, serve as comic relief for the others.

* * *

Feel free to let me know what you of think, but no flames.

More chapters are on the way.


	2. Windrunner Cassiopeia, the scout of ki

Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter.

Alright, enjoy.

* * *

CG slept peacefully for a bit in her room. Then, she slowly opened her eyes and got out of her bed. She puts on her blue jumpsuit, and ties her blue-streaked auburn hair into the ponytail she often wears in public.

"Cassiopeia, you awake?" Linus asked from downstairs.

"Yes, father! I'm coming!" CG said as she heads downstairs.

"See you later, Dad! I'm off!" CG said as she grabbed a piece of toast, put in her mouth and runs off to the academy of time/space exploration.

Meanwhile, her father looked on, frowning. 'Why is she in such a hurry? Her mother wasn't like that when she was her age.'

CG, meanwhile, was on the Dune skimmer when she heard something from a short distance and saw some small boys bullying a cat.

"Hold the cat still!"

"Try to feel its tongue!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!"

"Hey, stop that! Leave that cat alone!" CG went off the dune skimmer and chased off the boys. Soon after, she picked the black cat which has a star on its forehead.

"Rotten boys! Hey, there kitty! Did those kids hurt you?"

The cat meowed weakly. "Oh, don't worry, Kitty! You're okay!"

"Cassiopeia!"

"Cassiopeia!"

"Oh, right! I can't be late!" CG jumps onto the dune skimmer and heads off. Meanwhile, the cat looks on.

"Cassiopeia! Where have you been? I thought you be here first, but no!" Linus scolded CG for arriving late as she arrives at the academy. "I came here expecting you to be there-OW!"

CG slapped Linus at the shoulder to silence him, sick and tired of being scolded at for being late. "Dad, seriously! I'm not a kid anymore! You can stop scolding me anytime soon!"

CG walks off as her father rubs the part of his shoulder that is slapped. 'She has really grown in attidute. Unfortunately, it's even to the point that she can slap me."

Some other men nearby snickered on how Linus got slapped by his own daughter, but Linus silenced them with a glare.

"You be quiet! You'll not laugh at me if something like this happens to me! Got it!"

"Yes, sir!"

Linus quietly growled to himself.

Meanwhile, CG walked by other students at the academy as they whispered about her.

'I couldn't believe that!'

'Me either! She slapped her own dad in the shoulder!'

'Yeah! At first, she was afraid of him! But, now she stands up to him!'

However, CG ignores the whisper while keeping a stoic look on her face as she walks by. However, no matter hard CG made herself stoic in public, in truth she is hurt on the inside. She has not see her three 21st century friends since she returned them to their era and wished she can see them again. Meanwhile, the black cat from earlier watches over CG as time goes by.

At the 21st century, Emily and Squibbon are having a hard time not seeing their future friend and struggling to not think of CG.

Squibbon buzzed. "I know you miss CG, but I miss her too. We'll see her again. But for now, we'll just wait."

Other girls nearby looked on worried about Emily. "Oh, man! Emily's been depressed since that weekend!"

"Yeah! Normally, she'll be happy in public, but now she seems to only have a sad look on her face!"

"At least, that new pet of hers have kept her company and it cheered her up if he wants to!"

Things aren't going well for Ethan either. No matter how hard he tried to remain strong to the eyes of his players, he has a hard time trying to not think about CG as well. He has missed her very much. He has helped her become more bold in her actions and overcome her somewhat emotionless exterior.

'CG, if you were here, you could of have a lot of fun here! You know, without your dad being so strict!'

Ethan's new behaviour have worried some of his friends.

Meanwhile, Things aren't a going well for Luis as the more he thought about CG the more hard it is hard for him to concentrate on his study time, worrying his family and science club.

'CG, I missed you so dearly. Without you, I wouldn't have the courage to stand up to my fears!' Luis said in his thoughts as he went off. However, his older sister stopped him.

"Luis, wait up!"

"Sabrina? What are you doing here?" Luis asked his sister.

"Mom and Dad has sent me to ask you what is wrong with you. You have a hard time thinking about studying and you seemed more depressed than happy eversince you came back from the park!" Sabrina answered.

"Well, it just me, Emily and Ethan have meet this girl and I can't help but feel that I might be able to see her again." Luis said.

"As long as you are considered, I understand." Sabrina said.

"You do?" Luis asked.

"Yeah, you'll see this new friend of yours if she comes to see you again." Sabrina answered.

"Oh, Thanks Sabrina!" Luis hugged his sister and heads off. "Thanks for the advice! I'll see you later!"

"Anytime, Luis, anytime!" Sabrina waved her brother goodbye.

'Sabrina's right. I'll see you again soon, Ceegee! Soon!' Luis said in his thoughts.

Elsewhere, a mysterious creature lurks in the shadows, growling and gearing sharp teeth.

Back at CG's era, CG has returned home.

"You know, you didn't have to slap me in public. I nearly got laughed at!" Linus said.

"Well, you didn't have to scold me for being a little late." CG said as she passed by him.

"CG, wait!" Linus stopped CG for a bit.

"What is it, father?" CG asked.

"I have noticed you been sad since you returned. You have find it behind a stoic face, but yet still feel it inside." Linus noted. "I know you have missed your ancient friends, but I never know this would hurt you so much on the inside"

"I know, father. It just.. I can't take it!" CG said, running off and sobbing along the way.

Linus sighed. "I knew this would bother her, but I never knew it would bother her so much!"

Soon after, CG went to her room, sobbing and looking at pictures of her friends like she always does.

"If I move from here to the Antarctic forest, I might never see my friends!"

Meanwhile, the black cat watches from outside.

At the 21st century, the same shadowed creature from before begins to drain the life force from some innocents nearby.

Back at CG's era, CG has decided to go to the 21st century and snuck into her dad's lab. "Alright! I guess it's time for a little visit to the 21st century! Soon, Emily, Ethan, Luis! I'll see you enough! Alright, here it goes!"

However, some sort of opening opened beneath her and she fell through. Then, the black cat goes into it as well before it closes.

From the shadows, a mysterious man resembling Linus watches.

"You should be careful what you wish for, Cassiopeia Gaia!"

Soon after, CG find herself in the park where she meet Emily, Ethan and Luis.

"I remember this place! This is where I met Emily, Ethan and Luis! But, how did I get here? I remember falling through something beneath me and kept on falling down!"

"It's because of that bit of void ability that got you here!" The black cat said behind her. CG looks behind her to see the black cat.

"What?! You again?! I thought you went off after I left!"

"Now, now CG! There's no need to be afraid!" The black cat said.

"Eeek! A talking cat?! Oh, man! I think I'm dreaming!" CG said in surprise.

The cat sighed heavily. "My name's Futura, and I been watching you and observing you! After a while, I believe I have went to the right conclusion: you are a future warrior!"

However, CG still couldn't believe it. "I can't believe this!"

"Don't believe me. Do you have something resembling an egg?" Futura asked.

"Um, yeah! Here!" CG said as she pulled out a object resembling an egg.

"That's it! Use it to transform! There's a serious of odd crimes here! You have to find out what they're!" Futura instructed.

"Hmm?" CG looked on confused as she looked at the egg. 'I'm not sure, but I think I can do this! Here it goes!'

"For the future, evolve!" CG shouted and begins to transform as the egg cracks open to reveal a great blue Windrunner made of energy as CG's clothes dissolves and fall off her body,leaving her naked. Then, a new outfit formed onto and creates a pose.

"Soldier of ki and justice, Windrunner Cassiopeia!"

Soon after, she became surprised at her new transformation outfit. It's a white and blue jumpsuit resembling a leotard with white sleeves and a white cape. She was also wearing black gloves with blue bracelets with feathers attached, long black leg coverings, white and blue boots, feather earrings and a feathered tiara.

"I don't believe it! My clothes..!"

"Help! Somebody, help!" Someone called out.

"You hear that?" CG asked Futura.

"Yes, indeed. Someone is in trouble!" Futura answered.

"Okay, let's go!" CG said as she and Futura head off to the city.

"Help! Something help!" The same girl who called out earlier cried out. She is conered by the creature, bearing its teeth.

"Stop right there!" CG, now Windrunner Cassiopeia, said from behind. The creature turned around. "You get away from her!"

The creature growled in response.

"I mean it! For I am the darkness of the night, the silence in the wind, the talons through the sky, the shield that guards the innocent and the light that vanquishes evil! The guardian of ki and justice, Windrunner Cassiopeia!" Windrunner Cassiopeia introduced herself.

The creature growled in response and causes the people drained of ther life force as mindless slaves and haves them attacked CG. However, CG fought against them without a sense of hesitation.

"Windrunner! You okay?" Futura asked worried.

"I'm fine! Ryuken, I summon you!" CG responded as she imagined a katana sword and summoned it.

"I don't believe it! She seemed to know what she is doing! And summoned her own weapon without difficulty." Futura said, amazed on how well Windrunner Cassiopeia is doing as she knocked out all of the hypnotized people and proceeds to slice up the creature with her Ryuken sword.

"Windrunner sword!" CG shouted as she sliced up the creature in half. However, the creature is still alive after being sliced in half.

"Alright! I need to finish it off in a different way." CG said as she creates a ki blast from her hands.

"Windrunner blaster!" Windrunner Cassiopeia shouted as she finished off the creature with her attack. "I did it! Did I?"

"Well done, Windrunner Cassiopeia!" Futura congregated her.

"Yeah, I did great, didn't I?" Windrunner Cassiopeia panted a bit, not knowing there is another creature behind preparing to pounce.

"CG!" Futura shouted in alert, as CG turned to see the second creature pouncing on her. However, she was saved in time by a mysterious masked man who struck the creature in the heart with his own sword, then the creature turned into a strange blood red liquid.

CG looked at the man in surprise. "Wh-who are you?"

"I am Gannetwhale L, the guardian of water and solemnity. I, too, guard the innocent, and you seem to be very tired from your first fight." The man introduced himself, before leaving. "You should head back to your era before your folks know you're gone! Now, go!"

"Gannetwhale L. I'm not sure, but he has a familiar scent to him, and why does he remind me of someone I know." CG said as he runs off into the moonlight, then both her and Futura went through the void portal Gannetwhale L summoned and return to CG's era safely.

The next day, CG was in her room, looking at pictures of her friends when Linus comes in.

"Cassiopeia, you okay?" Linus asked as he sat beside her.

"Well, kinda!" CG answered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Linus comforts her. "Look, Cassiopeia! I promise you'll see your friends again and you won't feel lonely!"

"Really, father?" CG asked.

"Of course, CG!" Linus answered as he embraces her.

'Maybe, just maybe this would work out!' Futura said to herself.

Meanwhile at the 21st century, Emily, Ethan, Luis and Squibby all sensed that something is going to happen.

* * *

What do you think of it?

Let me know.


End file.
